1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices such as an active-matrix-driving liquid crystal device, an electrophoresis device such as electronic paper, an electro-luminescent (EL) display device, and a device including an electron emission element such as a field emission display and a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, and to a method for manufacturing the same. Also, the present invention relates to electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes electro-optical devices capable of active-matrix-driving. The related art electro-optical devices include pixel electrodes arranged on a substrate in a matrix, thin film transistors (TFT) connected to each of the pixel electrodes, and data lines and scanning lines connected to the TFTs and provided in parallel in column and row directions.
The electro-optical device of the related art further includes a counter substrate that faces the substrate, counter electrodes that face the pixel electrodes on the counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes to thus display images. That is, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer properly changes according to a predetermined potential difference between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes, such that the transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer changes to display images.
Further, the related art electro-optical device may include storage capacitors connected to the TFTs and the pixel electrodes. The storage capacitors allow the electric potential applied to the pixel electrodes to be stored for a certain period of time, such that it is possible to improve potential storage characteristics.